necronianewworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Editing
Absolute Beginners? Contributing to this wiki is really easy: # Find a page to improve. # Click on the big blue "Edit" button (not the dropdown list!) # An edit box will appear - type your new text or corrections. # Click the "Preview" button and verify your contributions. # Click the "Save" button - your contributions will now be saved. # It's as simple as that! Good job! Good luck!!! More detail The beauty of a wiki is the fact that everyone can contribute, even you. You can edit any non-protected page on this wiki. Your changes will immediately be visible. Explain your edit in the "Summary" box between the edit window and the buttons. Summaries can be "typo" or "added info on xyz". Just a brief description of your changes. Use the Show preview button to verify your edit and to get the formatting right before saving. Remember to click Save page before moving on. When you are logged in, you can mark an edit as minor by checking the This is a minor edit box to let people know your edit is not something substantive. To try editing, open a new window and go to the Sandbox. This is a testing ground, where you can test various stuff. Formatting Most txt formatting is usually done with wiki markup, you don't have to learn HTML. A brief explanation of wiki markup: Bold and italics Bold and italics are added by surrounding a word or phrase with multiple apostrophes ('): * italics is rendered as italics (2 apostrophes on each side). * bold is rendered as bold (3 apostrophes on each side). * bolded italics is rendered as bolded italics (2 + 3 = 5 apostrophes on each side) Headings and subheadings Headings and subheadings are an easy way to improve the organization of an article. If you can see two or more distinct topics being discussed, you can break up your article by inserting a heading for each section. Headings can be created like this: * Main heading (2 equals signs) * Subheading (3 equals signs) * Another level down (4 equals signs) * Another level down (5 equals signs) If an article has at least three headings, a table of contents (TOC) will be automatically generated. Try creating some headings in the Sandbox and see the effect on the TOC. Indenting To indent text, place a colon (:) right at the beginning of a line. The more colons you put, the further indented the text will be. A newline (pressing Enter or Return) marks the end of the indented paragraph. For example: This is aligned all the way to the left. :This is indented slightly. ::This is indented more. is displayed as: This is aligned all the way to the left. :This is indented slightly. ::This is indented more. Bullet points To insert a bullet, use an asterisk (*). Similar to rectal indentation, more asterisks in front of a paragraph means more indentation. A brief example: :*First list item :*Second list item :**Sub-list item under second :*Isn't this fun? Which is shown as: :*First list item :*Second list item :**Sub-list item under second :*Isn't this fun? Numbered lists You can also create numbered lists. For this, use the number sign or hash symbol (#). Using more #s will affect the level of indenting. Example: :#First item :#Second item :##Sub-item under second item :#Third item Shows up as: :#First item :#Second item :##Sub-item under second item :#Third item Links Links are important on wikis to help readers navigate your site. Internal links You can extensively cross-reference wiki pages using internal links. You can add links to existing titles, and also to titles you think ought to exist in future. To make a link to another page on the same wiki, just put the title in double square brackets. For example, if you want to make a link to, say, the Main Page, it would be: :Main Page If you want to use words other than the article title as the text of the link, you can add an alternative name by adding it after a pipe "|" divider (SHIFT + BACKSLASH on English-layout and other keyboards). For example, if you wanted to make a link to the Main Page, but wanted it to say "home page" you would write it as such: :View the home page... It would appear as: :View the home page... When you want to use the plural of an article title (or add any other suffix) for your link, you can add the extra letters directly outside the double square brackets. For example, you would write: :Dragons are powerful creatures. It would appear as: :Dragons are powerful creatures. (the link will be red if this page does not yet exist) Interwiki links To link to another Wikia, you can use its title followed by a colon and the article name, instead of using the full URL. For example, the Creatures Wiki home page is at Creatures:Main Page, which can be typed as :Creatures:Main Page :rather than as http://creatures.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page This style of link works for any wiki in the interwiki map, not just for Wikia. See the Central Wikia page at Wikia:Help:Interwiki link. External links If you want to link to a site outside of Wikia, you may just type the full URL for the page you want to link to. :http://www.google.com/ It is often more useful to make the link display something other than the URL, so use one square bracket at each end, with the alternative title after the full URL address, separated by a space (not a pipe). So if you want the link to appear as Google search engine, just type: :Google search engine Redirects To redirect automatically from one page to another, type #REDIRECT and then put in brackets the name of the page to be redirected to. For example, you could redirect from "Cats" to "Cat". That way, anyone typing either version in the search box will automatically go to "Cat". See also For more information, you should also read the pages below: * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Help * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Tutorial Category:Help